The Darkness Covers All
by SailorSolarsystem
Summary: What is left... when all is lost? When nothing is there to smile at. When nothing is there to talk to. To face that darkness you must have courage... And fight like no other could. Dark.


The earth… It's beings… so pitiful…The planet must be destroyed… along with everything in it!

* * *

Usagi Tsukino stared out the window of her pale pink room_. 'I **can't** let this planet be destroyed. I **won't **let it be destroyed. I **will** fight to the end! No matter **what** stands in **my** way'_

She stared for what seemed to be forever…thinking…

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream peirced through the chilling night air. "Oh my god! Minako!!!!!!!" A girl with raven black hair shrieked, blood pouring out of numerous wounds on her body. The person she was screaming at, was a young blonde girl, who was being held captive by a tangle of poisonous vines. Her friends stared in horror as Minako fell limp. A vine then plunged through her abdomen. The vine then emerged from the other side, covered in blood. Another vine, which was currently emerging from the ground thrust itself in her chest. As it pulled out it carried a crystal, made of pure yellow. 

The other 4 girls could only stare in horror as their friend was murdered. A blonde girl with her hair pulled up in buns on either side of her head fell numbly to the ground. Crystalline tears falling down her face abd splashing to the ground with soft plops. "M…Mi…Mina-chan…" she said weakly.

A girl with auburn hair pulled in a high ponytail ran towards the ondango haired blonde. Before she could reach her howerver, she was encased in vines. Her scream echoed to the other side of the town. Where it was muffled by the sound of teens partying. Unaware of the fact that their heroines were slowly dieing.

The brunnete dissapeared in a flash of light. All that was left was a forest green heart crystal which was quickly encased by the dreadful vines. The next to die was a smart, blue haired girl. Who was killed even more brutally than the blonde. The last two remaining girls their knees. Staring at the spot their blue haired friend died. Before she and the others dissapeared in a flash of light. In the black haired girls hand however, was a light blue crystal. Which she has managed to grab before the enemy got it. In the blonde's hand was a broach. That she wasn't able to use. The vines moved around the ground, circling the two girls. Mocking them.

Suddenly the black haired girl arched her back. Her eyes wide with shock. Staring at a single vine which was plunged through her chest and staring at her. Taunting her to grab the ruby red crystal it was wrapped around. Blood trailed down from her parted lips. The blonde cried out! "Rei-chan!!!" In her rage she grabbed the vine and sent it flying to the ground. While grabbing the red crystal. Her friend fell back. The odango haired girl rushed to support her. Her hands were coated in blood as she tried to shove the crystal back into her friend's wound. "Go in! Go in! GO IN!!!!" she cried "Don't Usagi-chan…It won't work. You know that as much as I do… just promise me one thing…" Usagi sniffed and nodded. "Promise me that you'll kill it. You'll kill the monster that did this to us…You will won't you? You'll avenge Minako and Makoto and Ami and Haruka and Michiru and Hotaru and Setsuna…right?" Usagi nodded. Rei smile and closed her eyes. "good…" Then she died. Her friend cried out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Rei vanished and then, with one last glance at the place her friends died, ran. She ran like she had never run before… All the way to the other side of town. Where her family and all the other families lived peacefully. Not knowing what was going on the other side. Where no one lived. She rushed into her house and slammed the door. Running up the stairs to her room. Leaving her brother and parents staring after her in shock.

Once in her room she cried and cried and cried. Then she slept the whole night and through the whole day. Once she woke up she positioned herself at the window. Staring into nothingness.

* * *

Usagi stopped staring out the window. She looked at the item she held clutched in her hand. A ruby red crystal shined back at her. Sparkling and gleaming as if it knew what she was about to do. Usagi closed her eyes and thought and then she nodded. She transformed into Sailor Moon. The super heroine that couldn't save her friends. The one that couldn't shine through and defeat the enemy. 

Sailor Moon opened the window. And lept out into the darkness. Only one thought on her mind. _'I'm will avenge my friends.'_

'_And set things right… before it can get any worse…'_

* * *

What did you think? Did you like it or did you hate it? Or did you print it and burn it over your kitchen stove while cackling maniacly?

I thought so…


End file.
